A Little More
by Galochka
Summary: Six months after the Orphanage Gang saved the world from Ultimecia’s wrath, Quistis is living her life separate from the others. Can she run away from her memories forever? Quistiscentric. Romance in later chapters. Seiftis? Quall? Both?
1. Another Day, Another Train

A/N: Welcome to the first chapter of, what I will hope to be, a (somewhat) long and (hopefully) entertaining story revolving around Quistis. One of the great injustices of Final Fantasy history was the lack of attention Quistis got, and is the reason I write her. She was developed so nicely in the bits we were able to enjoy her; imagine what could have been done if she didn't bow out when Squall and Rinoa's relationship took center stage.

Anyways, I call this story A Little More because it is what Quistis should have gotten: a little more. A little more respect, a little more attention, a little more love. And she's always willing to give a little more of herself to others.

Enjoy!

---

The familiar landscape of the train ride from Galbadia Garden to Dollet had a calming affect on Quistis. She had traveled it an innumerable amount of times over her career as a SeeD. The soft hills, the mountains: they were all landmarks to her. She swore she could tell how far away they were from their destination just by seeing a familiar tree or mountain peak.

There were so many memories in the landscape that it failed to remind her of any particular one.

"Commander Trepe! Balamb has been informed of our successful mission and that we will be back to Garden before sundown." Quistis raised her head in the direction of the door to her compartment, her mind being brought back to reality. Standing before her was a young SeeD, not many years younger than herself.

"Thank you very much, Officer Lutka." Quistis nodded in approval to the novice SeeD. A slight blush rose to his cheeks, confirming the woman's suspicions that he was a closet Trepie. "And word on a new mission for me?"

"Not yet, Commander, but if I receive any notice I will be sure to inform you."

"That would be wonderful. Now, why don't you go and enjoy the rest of the journey home – you all did a spectacular job on this mission." The blonde dismissed the young man with a smile; he stumbled slightly as he left the compartment, disappearing and then reappearing briefly to give his senior a forgotten salute.

Quistis pretended to not notice the fumble as Lutka left. He was thoroughly embarrassed as it was. Instead, she returned to the paperwork sitting before her. Only one new comment had been written before she leaned back in her chair with a sigh. The compartment Quistis was working in was set off slightly from the one her team of SeeDs occupied; she could hear an occasional peel of laughter or highly emphasized word drifting through the wall. They deserved this short respite from their SeeD duties. The mission, even if it was a simple and inconsequential one, was done with the excellence Quistis Trepe was known for, and she was proud of them. Every one of them had performed with great professionalism and precision, especially for their first mission as SeeDs.

As she gazed out the window at the forest the train was passing, her mind wandered back to the same path it had been traveling before being stopped by Lutka's message.

For the past six months, this had been the life Quistis was leading. She was taking every mission available to her, which meant that most of the time she was only at Balamb Garden long enough to receive her new mission briefing, repack, and gather the team she would leading. It was a busy, hectic life – but it was what Quistis wanted. She wanted to be kept busy, to not be at Garden any more than she had to. While she wasn't about to admit it – to herself or anyone else – Quistis was avoiding the one place she had learned to call "home." Avoiding her memories, avoiding having to deal with her new found fame, avoiding the Trepies that seemed to be multiplying at an alarming rate…avoiding her unfinished relationship with Squall…

Refusing to let her mind follow that path, she tore her eyes away from the window and replaced them on her paperwork. But the damage had been done. Squall's face had appeared in her mind, followed closely by Rinoa. She couldn't even escape the couple in her own imagination. Quistis shook her head violently, trying to remove the image of them together from her thoughts. "You're just torturing yourself, you know that, don't you?" she grumbled to herself.

With a sigh, Quistis put her head in her hand and dove back into her work. It was the only thing that could eliminate Squall from her thoughts, nowadays.

---

The next thing she knew, her compartment was growing dark as the train entered the tunnel leading from Dollet to Balamb. Quistis stood up to turn on the light, and took a moment to stretch before returning to her chair. They would arrive in Balamb soon, and she still had no word on her next mission. This made her uneasy; it meant she would have to spend more time at Garden than she would have liked. _Hopefully it won't be any longer than two nights - three days,_ she thought to herself. _I can make myself scarce for that long…_

She had just finished the last of the individual SeeD reports – extra points to Lutka for being such an informative messenger – as the train slowed in anticipation of the Balamb stop. The SeeD commander slid her papers back into the folder, which was then placed into her bag. After gathering the rest of her things and checking her hair in the mirror (still perfect), Quistis smoothed her skirt before exiting her private compartment and entering the one her team of SeeDs were relaxing in. They grew silent as their leader began to speak.

"We will be arriving in Balamb soon, so I just have a few brief final notes for you all," Quistis began, in her best "Instructor Trepe" voice. "First of all, congratulations on a job well done. You all performed with excellence, and I am proud of the job we accomplished. Second of all, I have completed individual reports for each of you…but I wouldn't be too concerned about those," she added, smiling in reassurance to the young SeeDs, the mention of "individual reports" putting uncomfortable looks on their faces. "Finally, when we arrive in Balamb, you are free to enjoy the city and celebrate your accomplishment – but you must be back to the Garden by 2200 hours." The team cheered at the unexpected free time in Balamb.

Exiting the SeeD compartment and walking into the hallway, she could see the sun low on the horizon, and a few of the lights in Balamb flickering on. As much as Quistis didn't want to be in this place, she still felt her spirits lighten with the feeling of a homecoming.

After unloading their supplies, the SeeD team lined up before their leader, waiting for their final dismissal. Quistis inspected them visually one last time before raising her hand in a salute. "Dismissed until 2200 hours, when you will report back to Garden." And with that, the group dispersed. She stood and watched them head off on their way, proud of what they had done and ready to celebrate. Quistis wouldn't be joining them this evening, however, as she needed to report back to Garden with the final mission report. Besides, it would be quiet in the Garden at this time – perfect for her to move about without the hassle of other people. She was about to turn and request a trolley from one of the attendants when she head her name being called out. Facing the direction of the exclamation, Quistis' face visibly showed her surprise at the source.


	2. Homecoming

"Selphie! Irvine!" Quistis responded with a wave. No longer than two seconds later, Selphie had her arms wrapped around the taller woman's neck and was bouncing from foot to foot.

"Oooh Quisty! We've missed you _so_ much!" Selphie said, stressing the "so" to the point it was almost a squeal. "We made Squall tell us when you'd be back so we could meet you here."

"I see. But I suppose our leader was too busy to come with you, wasn't he?" Quistis replied with only the smallest hint of bitterness in her voice, gently removing Selphie's arms from her neck.

"You know our Squall," Irvine confirmed. "But we're never too busy to pick up a lady as lovely as yourself," he added, with a tip of his hat. The comment earned him a slug in the arm from Selphie and a soft chuckle from Quistis.

"Well, I'm glad someone came to greet me. I was going to have to haul all this stuff back to Garden myself, since I let my team have a night on the town without realizing I would have to deal with our supplies…" Quistis trailed off, gesturing to the pile of SeeD baggage.

Irvine grinned at the blonde. "Uh oh, Quisty – you're getting soft!" He paused for a moment and grabbed a loose trolley. "We've got one of the SeeD vehicles here with us, so this'll be nothing to get back. Right, Selphie?"

"Right!" Selphie exclaimed, punching the air above her head. "Just leave it to us, Commander Trepe! You can supervise!"

No sooner than Selphie finished her sentence were the duo stacking bags on the trolley. Quistis smiled as she watched them. While she was avoiding the Garden on purpose, it was hard to not miss her friends.

---

"So, tell us, Quisty! What exciting things have you been doing in Galbadia?"

Selphie and Irvine had the baggage packed into the car so quickly that a sliver of the sun could still be seen on the horizon. While the drive back to Garden was a short one, Selphie never lost an opportunity to catch up on some gossip.

"Nothing too exciting, Selphie. The wendigo population was getting out of hand, so we thinned them out a little bit." Quistis shifted around a little uncomfortably in the back seat. While the duo was able to pack the car quickly, it was done with little regard to neatness. The result was the unfortunate back seat passenger needing to lean against the tower of bags to keep them from collapsing.

"That's no fun! Why don't they send you on some sort of _exciting _mission? Like rescuing trapped miners or freeing hostages?" This wasn't the sort of gossip she was looking for. Selphie turned around in her seat so her friend could see the full disgust on her face.

Quistis laughed at the brunette's disappointment. "I'm leading groups of novice SeeDs, you know! We want to ease them in gently; start them off slowly. I'm afraid that doesn't include such thrilling things as rescuing people in all sorts of precarious situations."

"We were novice SeeDs when we saved the world! They shou..." Irvine's comment was interrupted by Quistis clearing her throat. "Okay, okay! _Most _of us were. But _come on_, Quistis! Aren't you dying of boredom?"

"No, not really." _Yes. Oh Hyne, yes. _"I enjoy the travel." _Like I haven't seen the world seven times already. _"Besides, someone needs to do it." _But why me?_

Selphie turned back around in her seat to face the proper direction and rolled her eyes. "You were always a terrible liar, Quisty."

_I know, Selphie. I know. _Quistis turned her head to look out the window and stifled a small gasp. They were almost to their destination, and the Garden could be seen in all its glory. It always took her breath away when it was lit up at night, especially when she had been away for so long. Her stomach did a flip-flop; she couldn't decide if she was happy to be back, or if she was apprehensive about meeting all her memories head-on.

Irvine slowed down to wave at the gatekeeper before driving into the Garden parking lot. "Home sweet home," he announced, pulling into an empty spot. "Selphie and I will get one of the Garden staff to drop off all of this stuff in the right places. You can take your bag and go back to your room. Relax for a change, huh?"

"Yes, sir," Quistis responded, exiting the car...causing the tower of baggage to collapse and leading Selphie to a fit of giggles.

"Irvy! You're such a terrible packer!"

"Hey now – I think someone else packed the backseat…" Irvine said teasingly, putting his arm around his girlfriend's shoulders and holding her close. Quistis turned away and began to pick through the bags for her own. It wasn't that she didn't approve of the relationship, because she did, wholeheartedly.

It just reminded her of the gaping hole in her own life.

Finally fishing her own belongings out of the mess that had been created in the backseat, Quistis said her goodbyes. She had almost reached the door of the parking garage when Selphie called out to her.

"Oh, Quisty! I almost forgot! Do you want to meet Irvy and me for dinner tomorrow night?"

"Why not?" Quistis said, stopping to turn her head. _I can think of a few reasons, actually… _"That is, if I'm still around…"

"Great! See you then!" Selphie seemed to ignore the second comment.

Waving one last time to her friends, Quistis opened the door to the parking garage and entered the Garden proper.

---

It was dinnertime, and the crossroads of the Garden were, for the most part, empty. She couldn't have planned it better.

While Quistis was rarely gone for longer than a week, the Garden always seemed to change during that period she was away. This time, the spring warmth had made the plants and greenery more beautiful than she remembered.

_Maybe being here won't be so bad, after all, _she thought to herself, with a smile.

With a sigh of relief, Quistis arrived at the door to her room. She had successfully avoided any contact with the other residents or staff. Setting her bag down on the floor, she inputted her keycode, and the door opened with a satisfying _click_.

The room was just as she left it: bed made, desk neat and tidy, everything in its proper place. Quistis set her bag down by the bed, and strode across the room to the window. The air was slightly stale from the room being closed up, but this problem was quickly remedied when the window was opened. There was a breeze coming off the ocean, carrying a light scent of salt and seaweed. Quistis filled her lungs with the air, enjoying the smell of the sea. It was a scent that always relaxed her, but it wasn't until that day at Trabia Garden all those months ago that she realized why. All of her happy memories took place by the ocean; the memories of the orphanage and of Balamb. But there wasn't time for relaxation now – she had a mission report to file.

Sitting down at her desk, she picked up the phone and dialed the Headmaster's office. The other line was answered before two rings were up.

"Hello, Hilda. This is Quistis…Quistis Trepe. …Yes, I am doing fine. And yourself? …Wonderful. I didn't expect you to be there anymore this evening; I was planning on leaving Cid a message and filing the mission report myself. …Oh, I see. …Everything went fine. Nothing eventful whatsoever. …Of course, I could bring the report up to you. It won't be a problem at all. …I'll see you in a moment, Hilda. …Goodbye."

Quistis hung up the phone and stood to retrieve the report folder from her bag. She was exceedingly thankful that Hilda, Cid's secretary, had offered to file the report herself, stating that a formal oral report wouldn't be necessary, as there was nothing major to report. If she would have had to give her report to Squall…well, that was just a situation she didn't want to think about.

Report in hand, the blonde took one more deep breath of the sea air flowing into her room before closing the door behind her.

---

The mission report and SeeD evaluations had been completed and submitted, so Quistis was now a "free woman," as Hilda had said, until her next mission. The term didn't seem as wonderful to Quistis as it did to Hilda. Being a "free woman" meant that she now had time to think…and that was the last thing she wanted to be able to do.

Instead of going back to her room, Quistis decided to take a moment and see if the second floor balcony was still open. Ever since she had opened her window, the sea breeze was beckoning its child back to it.

As she approached the door that lead out onto the ledge, voices drifted out to her. _Occupied, _Quistis thought to herself. _Too bad._

However, she couldn't tear her ears away from the conversation. They were voices she knew… Quistis strained her ears to hear what they were saying.

"It's been rough on all of us. You're a very strong person to be able to carry all of us on your shoulders. I'm proud of you."

"Yeah…I know. …Thanks, Rinoa."

Quistis' heart leaped into her throat. _Of course_ she recognized those voices. And _of course_ they'd be out on the balcony at night. The stars were always something they shared. Ever since that fateful SeeD ball…

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of movement coming from the balcony door. Panicking, Quistis slipped into an empty classroom as she heard Squall and Rinoa get closer. They were the last people she wanted to see at Garden, the ones she was going to try so hard and avoid - but instead, she runs into them as soon as she steps foot back into her former home. Quistis knew they couldn't see her, let alone hear her, but she held her breath as the couple passed by. Her heart quickened as Squall came into view; he hadn't changed a bit over the months she had been avoiding him. He was just as his former instructor remembered. Just as he looked in the memories that haunted her.

Once Quistis felt they had moved far enough down the hallway to avoid seeing her, she stepped out of the classroom and watched them enter the elevator. Squall let Rinoa go first, placing his hand on the small of her back. She even thought she could see a shadow of a smile on the profile of his face.

"Quistis! I didn't know you were back!"

Quistis was so engrossed with the scene in front of her she didn't hear someone approach her from behind. With a small gasp she turned around and smiled at the sight of her old friend.

"Xu! I just got back – I was on a mission with some novice officers to Galbadia," Quistis explained, hugging her fellow SeeD. "I didn't even think I'd be here for very long – I was expecting another mission – otherwise I would have let you know."

Xu frowned slightly at her blonde friend. "Another mission? But Quistis, you've been traveling for months without a break. Why don't you stay here for a little while? Take a vacation?"

Quistis shrugged her shoulders. "They're keeping me busy, I suppose. I've found quite a niche taking new SeeDs out for their first missions."

"That's not what I've been hearing. I think you're keeping yourself busy, rather than the other way around," Xu raised an eyebrow at the slightly ruffled Quistis. "Your name hasn't left the available list for the past four months. If I didn't know any better, I would think you didn't want to be here."

"Oh, Xu, come on now. You know that isn't true. But let's not talk about that for the moment, okay? I'm here now, doesn't that count for anything? Besides, I haven't gotten my next mission assignment, so maybe I'll be here for a while." Quistis hoped that wouldn't be so, but smiled reassuringly at her friend anyways.

"Good! I'll make sure your name gets taken off the available list. I'll inform Cid and Squall at once." And with that, Xu turned on her heel, leaving an invisibly fuming Quistis behind. So much for her short stay in Balamb.

---

A/N: This story is coming out surprisingly easily; it was so well formed in my mind to begin with. The second chapter was considerably longer than the first, and I could have added more if I wanted to. But…! I must pace myself. I'm sorry if there isn't much action right now – but for good action, there must be a good setup, correct? The next chapter, however, will herald in more excitement.

And thank you for the lovely reviews. I hope I don't disappoint you!


	3. Everyday Surprises

"Quistis Trepe to Headmaster Kramer's office…" The announcement following the tones made Quistis leap from her desk and leave the room without even stopping to check her hair. Her spirits lifted; Cid had to be calling her to his office for a new assignment. Maybe she wouldn't have to hang around as long as she thought…especially after that conversation with Xu.

As she made her way to the Headmaster's office, there was more of a purpose in her step, and she found herself enjoying the greetings she received on the way – even one from a young cadet that was no doubt done on a dare. Quistis, confident that she would be sent away soon, found herself enjoying Garden – just as she did before the events of six months ago.

A few minutes later, Quistis exited the elevator outside Cid's office. Hilda looked up and smiled at the visitor. "Ah, Ms. Trepe. Prompt as usual. You can go on in; Headmaster Cid is waiting for you." The young woman nodded a thank you before opening the door to the large office.

"Good afternoon, Cid," Quistis said, flashing her brightest smile across the room. "You wanted to see me? I assume you have a new assignment?"

"Good afternoon to you as well, Quistis." Cid took off his glasses to focus better on the blonde before him. "Take a seat," he gestured to a chair in front of his desk. Quistis sat down, somewhat annoyed. She wanted to get down to business, but Cid wanted to take his time. He folded his hands on the desk before continuing. "Your missions are the exact reason I asked you here."

"Have they not gone well? Is there a problem?"

"Oh, heavens no, Quistis! They have all been up to your own high standards. I'm very proud of the work you've done." Cid paused to return the smile coming from across the desk. But it was there only a moment. "However, I believe there is a slight problem."

Quistis raised an eyebrow. "Really? What's that?"

"Xu has brought to my attention that you have effectively been working the last six months straight. It is high time you had a vacation, my dear girl."

"Oh, pish-posh, Cid. I haven't been working that long," Quistis responded, with a wave of her hand, dismissing the statement. "I've been coming back to Garden for at least one night between each mission, and most of the missions have been standard ones, as well." She did her best to keep her nose from twitching. _Xu…that traitor…_ "Besides, I quite enjoy taking rookie SeeDs out. I've been thriving on their energy and excitement. And like you've said yourself, the missions are all going very well, and it's good for them to have a role model."

Cid sighed and leaned back in his chair. "I can't argue with that, Quistis. But this isn't an issue of how you're performing. Xu, Squall, and myself all believe you're burning yourself out. We're concerned you're working yourself too hard."

_  
Squall…? _ "But Cid…" she interjected.

"Quistis, I've made my decision. You must either take an honorable vacation or I will place you a leave of absence." He paused for a moment before adding, more sympathetically, "…It is for your own good."

"I know. I understand." Quistis dropped her gaze from Cid's, looking now at her hands. She knew it wasn't worth arguing with him over. He was only doing what he thought was best for her. Instead, she stood and raised her hand in a salute.

"Then I would like to officially announce to you that I will be taking a vacation, starting immediately. I humbly await for your next instructions."

"Thank you, Quistis, for understanding," Cid said, a touch of relief in his tone. "Dismissed."

Quistis lowered her hand and exited the office. It was not exactly the meeting she was expecting. She had Xu and Squall to thank for that.

---

Quistis walked into the crowded hall, skimming the tables for Selphie and Irvine. She cursed herself for accepting their invitation; dinnertime in the cafeteria was not the place to be if you wanted to keep a low profile. Trying to appear as calm as possible, even while it seemed every eye in the place was on her, Quistis slowly walked around the perimeter of the dining area.

"Quisty! Over here!" Selphie was waving her arms above her head, trying to gain Quistis' attention.

Unfortunately, she attracted the attention of more than her intended.

Raising her hand to her forehead in an attempt to not draw any more attention to herself, Quistis made her way to the table occupied by her most conspicuous friend. However, she was greeted by more than just Selphie and Irvine when she arrived there.

"Zell! Rinoa! Squall! I didn't know you were coming as well…" she trailed off as she took a seat. "Selphie, you didn't tell me you were inviting everyone else…"

"I know! It was supposed to be a surprise! And it was a great one, too, wasn't it?" Selphie flashed one of her trademark grins. "We just all missed you so much!"

"Well, you certainly did surprise me," Quistis responded, with a chuckle that had only the slightest touch of frustration. She was definitely not prepared to be faced with everyone all at the same time. It was hard enough to get excited about seeing just Selphie and Irvine. "But I highly doubt you all even noticed I was away."

"I did!" Zell exclaimed, talking through the bites of his hot dog. "I don't think I've seen you around here for months, Instr – Quistis!"

"Chew, Zell. Chew." Quistis sighed before replying to his statement. "They've been keeping me busy," she lied between her teeth. Maybe this time it wouldn't be so obvious.

Everyone seemed to be satisfied with this answer…except Squall. He met her eyes and raised an eyebrow slightly. Quistis looked down at her food, feeling her ears get slightly pink. She was embarrassed not only because he knew she was lying, but also because she couldn't remember the last time he had looked her in the eye. But instead of dwelling on it, Quistis raised her head to return the expression to Squall before joining in on the conversation that had started around the table.

---

The dinner wasn't nearly as uncomfortable as Quistis had expected it to be, especially after Selphie's wonderful "surprise." But, nonetheless, she ate as quickly as possible and excused herself as soon as it seemed polite. Just because it had started out well didn't mean she should push her luck.

As it was still dinnertime, the hallways were very close to empty. So when she heard footsteps behind her in the hallway as she was heading for her room, Quistis turned her head to see who was following, mentally hoping it wasn't a Trepie.

It wasn't.

"Squall!" Quistis exclaimed, not bothering to slow her pace. "What are you doing? I thought you would still be eating dinner."

"I wanted to ask you something."

She stopped. "What?" The question was asked without turning around to face her pursuer.

Squall put his hands on Quistis' shoulders, turning her around to face him. "Why did you lie to everyone about the reason you've been away so long?"

The blonde's jaw dropped for a moment before she regained her composure. She brushed one of her long bangs from her face before answering the inquiry.

"What was I supposed to say?"

"I don't know. …How about the truth?"

Quistis narrowed her eyes. "Do you even know what the truth is?"

Squall's gaze mimicked Quistis'. "I know it isn't what you said at dinner." His eyes softened almost imperceptibly. "So why are you avoiding the Garden?"

"Oh, come off it, Squall. Since when did you care about my feelings? Last I remember, feelings and emotions didn't matter much to you. They just got in the way." She was aware that her words were needlessly harsh. But she wasn't going to allow this chance for revenge slip by. Not when the pain of that evening, so many months ago, was still so fresh in her mind.

"Quistis, look. I care, alright?" The tone of his voice seemed to be caught between frustration and sincerity, his hand going to his forehead. "I had noticed your absence even before Xu came and told me about it. I was going to confront you about it myself…"

"But you didn't, did you? You were just going to let someone else pick up the pieces. You didn't care quite enough to take it upon yourself to find out why." But the suspicion in her eyes melted away, and her voice became softer. "I don't want to talk about it right now, Squall. If you really did care, you'd let me talk about it when I felt ready to."

With that final comment, Quistis turned around to continue walking to her room. After a few steps, she turned her head to take one last glance at Squall. He was leaning against the wall, running one hand through his hair while the other was at his hip. Part of her wanted to go back to him, apologize for being so cold, and tell him everything that was on her mind.

But what good would that do? How was she to know that he really cared about her feelings now? If he gave her the cold shoulder again, walked away without seeming to _truly_ care…well, a girl can't take many blows like that. Especially when he was leading her on like that. There was a time she would have given anything to be able to have an opportunity like this, but when presented with it – it was so much easier thinking about it rather than doing it.

These thoughts carried Quistis back to her room. They may have taken up residence in her mind for the rest of the evening if the message light on her phone wasn't blinking. Sitting at her desk, she picked up the receiver and punched in her password.

"Ah, yes – Quistis. This is Cid. I know I just told you this afternoon that you had to take a vacation, but… There have been some strange occurrences near Winhill. President Loire of Esthar put in the request to send SeeDs there, and specifically asked for you, as well as Squall, Zell, and Rinoa. I couldn't say no to him, so you'll be leaving tomorrow afternoon. Squall will be the commander on this mission; please report to him at 1600 hours. Thank you, Quistis. Oh, and you will be back on vacation after this is completed."

Quistis' heart soared, and then dropped, all within one of Cid's sentences. She was going away again, which was wonderful news…but with Squall and Rinoa. And Zell. That part wasn't quite as wonderful. But there wasn't anything she could do about it, was there? Laguna had asked for them specially; there was no backing out.

But why in the _world_ was Laguna requesting SeeDs to go to _Winhill_? And why would he request Squall, Rinoa, Zell, and herself, but not Selphie and Irvine? And why would Cid approve of this? Especially when it would mean so many high-ranking SeeDs out at the same time, on a seemingly simple mission checking into "strange occurrences?"

A dull ache was creeping into the back of her head. Why did things have to get so complicated all of a sudden?

Then again…had it ever returned to normal?


End file.
